


Princess

by Anonymous



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Historical References, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Squirting, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aimee is starting to feel like she’s ready to take her relationship with Asmo to the next level.Of course, Asmo will give her whatever she needs to get comfortable.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelusLorelei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/gifts).



> This fic uses AngelusLorelei's original character Aimee! She's in an established relationship Asmo, ready to go to the next level :) 
> 
> Also, I briefly mention the British miniseries "The White Queen" here...so I guess minor spoilers for episode 3 (for this show from 2013 lol).

“So the schism happened in 1517, when Martin Luther published his theses. Correct?” Satan points to the date in the book they are sharing. 

Aimee shakes her head. “No, not quite. The schism itself didn’t happen until 1521 with the Edict of Worms.” She flips a few pages and shows the spot to Satan. “See here?” 

Satan brings a hand to his chin and nods. “Hmm. I see. That’s interesting, I think I remember being there for that. The name rings a bell.” 

As always, the best part of devildom is the fact that all these boys have experienced history since quite literally the dawn of time. As a history major who has studied the history of the Christan church for years, this kind of thing never falls to blow Aimee’s mind. She wishes she could have seen what they saw! She wishes there was a way to see inside their minds and get a glimpse of the events she’s known only through pages. 

“That’s amazing!” she says to Satan. Too eagerly, but he knows her by now. “What was it like?” 

Satan shakes his head. “He nailed something to the door, didn’t he? I remember there was so much wrath around…” His eyes widen, like a man staring down a huge meal. But the look is not so much gluttony as it is anxiety. “It was crazy. I almost lost it!” 

Aimee nods. “Yeah, I can imagine. I mean people were pretty upset about what he did. But a lot of other people really supported him, so. It was controversial at the time.” 

Looking away, Satan’s eyes roam to the many shelves surrounding them. They’re in the library, a common place for the two of them. Aimee has brought some books from her graduate courses and she’s letting Satan take a look at them. History is her passion so she jumps at the opportunity to talk about it. Especially with Satan, who is such a good listener! 

“You have interesting books, Aimee,” Satan says. “I’ve read everything in this library but I’ve never seen books like yours.” 

“Well they’re human books,” she reminds him. “Plus, they’re textbooks from my university. I don’t know how they would have ended up here without an exchange student from the human realm like me.” 

Satan gives her a long look. “You’re right,” he says. “But it makes me wonder. What other books am I missing? Is there history that, even though I was alive for it myself, I haven’t read about?” 

He pouts. (It’s cute, Aimee will give him that.) Then he adds, “Being in devildom means I don’t always get to see what’s happening in the human world. I really don’t want to miss anything...” 

In a strange way, Aimee knows what he means! Part of the reason why she started studying history was because she just wanted to know everything! All the secrets to the world. All the things that humans had done that she could learn from. She always felt strangely at home in stories about kings and queens. The court politics never escaped her, even when she was younger. She finds it fascinating. Almost like she can imagine herself in their place...or maybe, in another way...a much less complicated way--

“Are you two done, yet? Come on already! Spending so much time with these books...I might have to get jealous!” 

Satan and Aimee turn towards the door as Asmodeus loudly strolls in. His strawberry blonde hair bounces as he walks and his vibrant pink eyes land on Aimee right away. As they always do. And like always, Aimee feels her heart rate speed up in response. 

“Asmo,” she calls out to him. Rising to her feet for some reason. “I thought you were working at Hell’s Kitchen today?” 

Asmo sighs. “Hmm, yeah I was supposed to.” He frowns. Annoyed. “But as soon as Beel found out about my shift, he wanted to take my place. Apparently Thursdays are when they have a dessert special he likes and he thought he could get it for free if he was working.” Asmo sighs, letting a flippant smile return to his face. “I felt bad for him. He looked really hungry, so…” 

“He’s always hungry,” Satan reminds him. “You shouldn’t give into him like that if you need the money from a part time job. It sets a bad precedent.” 

At that, Asmo laughs. It’s a bright, high chuckle. Like tinkling silver bells. Aimee loves it. She wants to run her hands through his fluffy hair, to bury her face in his neck and let him hold her.

...Are we sure Asmo’s natural charm doesn’t have an effect on her? Because sometimes it really feels like it does! As soon as Aimee and Asmo started hanging out, she fell for him hard. On her own, without any magic or pressure from the others. Whatever she and Asmo have is natural between them, and honestly intense. So much that his presence drives her to distraction. She wants to lay in his arms and have him spoil her. 

And dear lord, this guy is unfairly good at spoiling! 

He always has some little gift for Aimee. A phone charm, a lipstick, a book, a sweet treat. Something that he knows she’ll like. Normally, Aimee isn’t the type of person to be won over by gifts, but from Asmo...it’s different. He doesn’t need to work hard to get her to like him---clearly, she already does! Yet, he gives her tiny little things anyway. Just to make her happy.

No one in Aimee’s life has ever worked so hard to make her happy. In that way, among many others, Asmo is special. She holds him in her heart like a treasure. She wants him to know how much he means to her. 

She glances to the side, thinking. Satan and Asmo are discussing the issue about Beel, but she’s not listening at all. She’s thinking about what she wanted to tell Asmo later tonight. About how she’s ready to move their relationship to the next level. Asmo has been so patient with her (especially considering his lustful nature!). Aimee is the type of person who likes to wait to have sex with her partner until she’s completely sure. Her and Asmo have been casually dating for months. They’ve fooled around a little bit (Asmo stuck his hand down her panties, and, unsurprisingly, knew exactly what to do. While Aimee returned the favor for him), but they never took it too far. Most nights, they give each other massages and fall asleep cuddling together. 

Cuddling is one of Aimee’s favorite things. Asmo’s too! She learned early on that all of his cries for attention, his self-obsession, and his incessant need to make everyone fall in love with him, are really just means to an end. Asmo doesn’t love the game of leading people on, he doesn’t even really enjoy the performances he has to put on to make himself appealing to absolutely everyone. What Asmo really wants is to be loved. Not just liked, not just charmed, not just attracted to. He wants  _ love _ . A deep kind of love that only happens every once in a while. 

Aimee realized that quickly, but she still hesitated at first. She wasn’t sure if she could be the person to give Asmo that. She liked him, and they were great friends before they started dating, it’s just...she takes love seriously. The last thing she wanted to do was lead him on. He would be so disappointed...she couldn’t do that to him.

Now, though. 

Now she thinks she’s ready. 

She wants to give him everything. All the love in the world, the most special, important kind. The kind Asmo deserves, frankly. She wants to give him all of herself, even the sex. It’s a big step. But they’ve been taking it slow enough and moved past all the preambles. The very fact that Asmo (again,  _ Asmo _ , the avatar of lust!) was willing to wait for her says it all! 

She’s decided. 

“Anyway, if you’re finished with these musty old books,” Asmo turns to Aimee. “Would you like to get started on our movie night early?” 

Oh, god, yes! She’s sure her face lights up at the chance, but she keeps herself steady and together when she answers, “Sure. Sounds good.”

“Yay!” Asmo throws his hands up in victory. “That means I get to spend more time with you, Aimee! Not that I’m bragging or anything...but I am a little!” He simpers in Satan’s direction. “Don’t be too jealous, okay?” 

“Tch. Not likely.” Satan shakes his head firmly. But there’s a faint blush on his cheeks that betrays his true feelings. 

“Well catch up tomorrow, Satan, okay?” Aimee rushes to say. She doesn’t want him to feel left out. 

Satan marches towards the exit. “Okay. If I’m not busy...” And just like that, he’s gone. 

Humming contentedly, Asmo wraps his arms around Aimee’s waist. “Well. Now that we’re alone…” He kisses the back of her neck, sweeping away her hair. Sending shivers up her spine. 

But Aimee feels a little guilty. “You didn’t have to make him jealous, you know…” she tells him, leaning into his kisses all the same. 

“Honey, the only one making Satan jealous is himself. He does that all on his own.” Asmo kisses the underside of her chin. It’s a very sensitive spot and she gasps involuntarily. 

“Besides,” he continues, turning Aimee’s chin so that she looks him in the eye. “Why should I hide the fact that I’m the one who gets to be with you? You could have had any of us. And yet you picked me.” His grin is both lascivious and earnest, in equal measure. “Do you know how special that makes me feel?” 

Aimee runs a hand down his cheek. His skin is incredibly soft, as always. Touching it is addictive. “I thought you said you knew I was going to pick you. That it was obvious, because look at you.” She smiles when she says it. Only joking. (Although it’s true that Asmo was horribly arrogant in the beginning, because that is one facet of his personality.) 

Asmo shrugs noncommittally. “Well yeah, that’s true. But still.” He pulls her whole body in for a squeeze. “I’m really happy I was right.” 

Honestly, so is she. Cupping the side of his face, glancing behind her at the closed door to the library (just in case), Aimee presses her lips to his. It’s a furtive, intimate kiss. As always, the taste of his lips stirs something inside of her. Like her soul is a bird flapping its wings against the cage of her body. She feels awake and alive and oh so happy….and, not for the first time, the kiss makes her a little bit hungry. 

“Mmmm…” Asmo rumbles against her lips, pulling away delicately. “That was nice, Aimee. Thank you. Shall we go to my room now?” 

She nods, holding her forehead to his. She loves him so much. Even though she feels tense (the thought of the next step in their relationship does give her anxiety, for a lot of reasons, in spite of the fact that she has made her decision), she trusts him. If this was going to happen, if she was going to fall in love with somebody, then it’s good that it’s with Asmo. Instead of anyone else who might push her too hard as soon as she decides to give it up. She knows he won’t do that. He’ll respect her body and he’ll treat her right.

She knows that. 

When they get to Asmo’s room, the smell of roses and a dozen different body lotions reaches her nose. They all combine into one overwhelming scent that smells just like sweet cream. Roses and cream. That’s what Asmodeus’s room smells like and it’s rapidly becoming Aimee’s favorite thing in the world. Her heart opens its arms when she comes here, ready to be enveloped in a pleasant haze. She immediately throws herself on the bed. Luxuriating against the pillow, where the scent is the strongest. This is where Asmo lays his head at night. Oftentimes, Aimee is with him. There’s something so beautiful in that.

“Okay, so here’s the DVD, my adorable bunny.” Asmo doesn’t mind at all that she jumped on the bed and burrowed in fast like some kind of rabbit. As far as he’s concerned, Aimee belongs there. On his bed. Forever. He’s told her as much several times in the past.

He holds up the DVD.  _ The White Queen,  _ a miniseries from a few years ago about the War of the Roses in 1464, a notorious battle for the throne of England. It’s a fascinating, dramatic series. They’ve watched the first two episodes together (although Aimee has seen all of time before) and now they’re getting ready for the rest. 

“Great,” says Aimee, sitting up in the bed. She beckons him closer. Normally, she’d be psyched to watch more of the series, answering any questions he has about the details of the history. But tonight the DVD takes a backseat. She really wants to come clean about what she’s decided. 

“Alright, alright, don’t worry, I’m coming.” Asmo chuckles at her eagerness. “Just let me put the disc in first.”

Right, yeah. That...has to happen. 

Aimee reminds herself to wait patiently. She can’t get lost in her head, like she is wont to do. She has to be present in the moment so that what she says is coherent and sounds genuine. 

She can do that. She will! 

As the show starts, Asmo curls up in her arms. He loves being the little spoon. Aimee presses her face in the crook of his neck and inhales. His creamy, floral scent makes her swoon. She could live here. Right here, on his body. That actually sounds like a really good idea.

“The Warwicks are rebelling…” Asmo comments as he watches the screen, running a hand through Aimee’s hair absentmindedly. “I wonder if the Duke of Clarence will get the throne after all.” 

Aimee smiles. “Just watch, you’ll see.” 

Of course, in the end, the Duke’s bid for the throne ends in failure. Asmo seems inordinately thrilled, since it moves the drama forward. He also loves the part where Elizabeth Woodville and her mother Jaquetta turn to the occult. 

“Wow, isn’t that just like a human!” Asmo watches the two women on screen pantomiming some kind of spell. “When things get tough, just summon a demon to help you!” The corner of his mouth quirks upward in disappointment. “They should have summoned me, though.” 

Aimee has to laugh at that. “Wait, but, what would you have done? Aren’t you a demon of lust?” 

“Of course! But isn’t that what you want in situations like this?” Asmodeus looks at Aimee mischievously. “Don’t underestimate my charm, dear. Kings and queens have fallen beneath my gaze. It’s highly effective. Against all except you, it seems.” 

He laughs too. He’s never minded that his charm powers don’t work on Aimee. In fact, he’s always been sort of mystified by the idea. Lured by curiosity. Drawn into spending more time with Aimee just to see why his powers have no effect. Which helped them in the beginning, when they first met. 

Aimee brushes some of his hair behind his ear affectionately. “I don’t know,” she starts to say. “Sometimes I think I’m not immune to your powers after all…” 

A flash of gold sparkles through Asmo’s eyes. “Really? Are you saying you can actually feel my charm?” 

Aimee blushes. “Well, I feel something...I mean, you know that, right?” 

The brightness on Asmo’s face is immeasurable after hearing that. “I do!” he cries. “I’ve known that for a while.” 

Ignoring the DVD, Asmo pins her to bed and straddles her hips. Climbing over her body. His nose grazes hers and his mouth is so close. Aimee helplessly parts her lips, wanting to kiss him so badly. But instead of kissing her right away, Asmo says, “You’re my special one, aren’t you?” 

He giggles and rubs his nose against hers. “My little princess.”

As he kisses her, Aimee moans into his mouth. He’s hit that spot. A secret place inside of her that was just waiting to be touched. That pet name, even though it’s so silly...it makes her melt. Suddenly, she’s goo in his hands. Pliant and willing. She spreads her legs unconsciously, making room for him in the heat pouring from her center.

“Hm? What happened here?” Asmo tilts his head and traces his fingertips down Aimee’s neck. Watching excitedly as she shivers. “Did that work for you?” 

Heavy pink blooms across her cheeks. She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, embarrassed to admit it. 

“Oh, I think it did!” Asmo chuckles. He smiles so hard his eyes close. “Well that’s fine by me, princess! I’m happy to call you whatever you like.” 

He sucks on her exposed collarbone, lapping at the bone like he might eat it later. “And besides, it’s the truth. You are my princess, you know? I’d do anything for you. I’d serve you, I’d put you on the highest throne I can find. I’d bend down and kiss your feet if that made you happy.” He giggles again. “Would you like that, princess?” 

Aimee’s mind is starting to fade. She’s so turned on. She’s slipping into a space that she knows she can reach, but that she is often afraid to visit. Because once she shows Asmo this side of her, there is no going back. 

“Asmo, I…” she starts to say, placing her shaky hands on his chest. “I’ve been meaning to tell you. I’ve decided I want to…” 

Asmo’s fingers slip under the hem of her sweater. He toys with the sensitive skin on her stomach, tapping his fingers as if her body is a piano only he knows how to play. “I’m listening,” he tells her. Smoothing his palm over her belly button.

She gasps as his leg presses between hers, intentionally hiking up her skirt. The loose fabric barely covers her panties now, and she knows that’s just what he wanted. “I want to…” she stutters. 

Why is this so hard to say?

Asmo’s face is calm. Not judgemental in the slightest. Patient. Waiting. He combs her hair through his slim fingers and encourages her to keep going. “Go ahead, my dear, tell me. Tell me how I can please my princess.” 

“Nnh…” In a move so bold she hardly recognizes herself, Aimee pushes her skirt the rest of the way up. Exposing her wet panties to him. Letting him see how turned on she is. Just for him, no one else. 

“I’m ready…” she says. Breathless. “I’m ready for us to...go all the way. If you want to. I’ve thought a lot about it recently and...I’m ready.” 

Surprised happiness passes over Asmo’s face like a wave. His eyebrows are raised and he looks like he genuinely didn’t expect to hear that, but he doesn’t seem put off at all. “Wow,” he says. In his trademark way. “That’s amazing, Aimee. Are you sure? You’re really ready?” His fingers dance across her panties. Just teasing. “I don’t want to force you into anything.” 

She shakes her head. “No, no, you’re not. Asmo, you’ve been wonderful. You let me take all the time I needed. And I did. I really did.” She swallows, holding onto his shoulders. “I waited, I considered all my options, and I decided. I don’t need any more time. I’m sure.”

Grinning in sweet euphoria, Asmo hums in satisfaction. “That’s music to my ears. Beautiful!” He kisses her on the lips. Passionate and soft, pressing the weight of his pleasure into her mouth. “And of course, you know I won’t be able to hold back anymore when you say it like that.” 

“Don’t,” Aimee assures him, kissing his cheek. “Don’t hold back.” 

The dazzling, devilish aura of his demonhood turns his face into a sight to behold. He looks focused. Determined. Driven by a calling, as if this has been his life’s work. Aimee can sense his scorpion-like horns begging to come out. But he holds them in, pulsating with magenta miasma. 

“As my princess commands,” he says. 

In what feels like one move, Asmo pulls her sweater over her head. He unzips her skirt and tosses it to the floor, leaving her in only her bra and panties. Aimee gasps---it’s the most of her body she’s ever shown to him. There is a tense moment of uncertainty where she thinks he might not like what he sees…

But of course, that’s just foolish.

“Woowww…” Asmo’s eyes dance over her figure. “You are so beautiful, princess. Look at you! I could just eat you up.” He kisses her chest and trails a hot blaze of kisses down the rest of her. Her stomach, her waist, her hips, her thighs, her knees, her shins. All the way down. 

When he gets to her feet, he presses a kiss right in the center of her sole. A place no one has ever touched before. It makes Aimee squirm. His lips and his fingers are so delicate! They’re driving her out of her mind!

“Will you let me?” Asmo asks. Licking the side of her foot, bringing his tongue up to lap at her ankle. Tasting her. “Will you let me do whatever I want to you?” 

Without thinking, Aimee nods. “Yes, sir.” 

That just slipped out. She didn’t mean to say it---

But it’s out now.

“Ooh…” The miasma around Asmo gets stronger. “I like that. Does my princess want me to get bossy?”

Aimee’s eyes glisten with unspoken desire. Even just using that title on him, a word she’s been biting back for ages, dying to say...she’s drenched between her legs. Nodding, she spreads her legs wider for Asmodeus to see. 

“Ah,” he says, trailing his thumbs up her inner thighs. “Look what we have here.” He leans down, pressing his nose to her panties and inhaling with low rumble. “Mmm...so good! Your scent is enough to drive me insane, Aimee. I just can’t get enough!” 

When his nose presses into her, even over the fabric of her underwear, Aimee feels a jolt of pleasure. She’s soaked, hot, and dying to be touched. Any part of Asmo on her cunt right now makes her wanton with need. 

“Good, good,” Asmo coos when her hips jerk upwards, closer to his face. “You’re so hungry for me. That’s great, princess, I’m happy!” 

Her chest heaves up and down as she breathes. She wants him to keep going. To say more...hearing words of encouragement when she’s so vulnerable like this...it’s exactly what she needs. 

“How about I give you some directions to follow?” Asmo asks. He sits back on his knees. Creating space between them that is almost painful to Aimee when she’s in this state! “Can you do that for me? Be good and follow my instructions?” 

Aimee nods. Her face is burning, but there’s a throbbing in her cunt that leaves no room for any further thoughts. She just knows that she  _ needs _ . She needs Asmo, she needs his directions. She wants to follow them because she knows...it’ll make her feel wonderful to be good for him. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Asmo declares. “Now, sit up for me, love.” 

She does, a hand clasped to her chest. The last vestiges of her modesty. 

He chuckles. “Yeah, like that. Easy, right? Don’t you just love following my directions?” 

Saying nothing, she nods. Of course she does. She’s wet enough now to leave a stain on the sheets, even though she’s still wearing her underwear. They’ve been soaked through for a while now. So the truth is obvious. 

“Well if you like it, then you should tell me.” Asmo’s eyes are shining so bright they are no longer pink. They look like two chunks of gold, precious and tempting. Staring at Aimee in a kind of dare. “Tell me how much you like it.” 

“I…” Aimee’s mouth feels distant. She can hear the words, but she can’t feel them on her tongue. “I really like...when you tell me what to do.” 

She fumbles. Pressing her fist so tight to her chest the skin on her hand turns white. “You can keep going,” she tells him. “...please.” 

Asmo beams at her. “Oh, I will. Don’t you worry about that.” He sits on the edge of the bed. “Come stand in front of me. Let me see you.” 

Biting her lap, Aimee gets to her feet. The air feels cool on her mostly naked body. When she stands in front of Asmo, he takes her hands and places them gently at her sides. Persuading her to be bolder, leading her by the hand out of her hiding place.

“You’re doing great, sweetheart,” he whispers. His voice is satin brushing over her skin. “Let’s do a little more.” 

She nods. She’s alright. She can do more. As long as Asmo is the one holding the reins. 

Asmo feathers his fingertips across her bra. “Take this off for me,” he says. “I want to see all of you.” 

On some level, she knew he was going to ask for this. She expected it. But it’s still a big step. They’ve never been naked in front of each other. He’s touched her intimately and she’s done the same for him, but they were always wearing clothes. Aimee hasn’t had many occasions in her life when she exposed herself to someone else like this. There’s an inherent hesitation in the thought. 

Asmo holds her hands inside of his own. He kisses the back of each hand and says, “Don’t get lost inside that pretty head of yours, princess.” He’s grinning at her. “Whatever you show me, I’m going to love. I already think you’re the most beautiful person in the world. Nothing could ever change that.” 

He strokes her nipple over the bra. “I just can’t wait to see the real you. Hmmm….” The purple miasma is back. “I’ve been imagining it for a while.” 

Has he? Aimee’s heart thunders in her chest as she considers that. Asmo has been picturing her naked? Creating mental images that would make her blush? Well, of course that makes sense. Considering who he is. But still, she never thought about it before. What he must be thinking about doing to her. Has he ever touched himself thinking about her?

Oh, god. That turns her on so much! 

Taking a deep breath, Aimee reaches behind herself and undoes the clasp on her bra. One arm at a time, she pulls it away from her, dropping the bra on the ground. With her breasts exposed, she sucks in even more air. Letting Asmo appreciate the sight. 

His eyes are as wide as saucers. Glued to her breasts. “Mmmm…” he rumbles. “So nice…” 

He leans forward and takes her nipple in his mouth. First, his tongue peeks out to lick it, just once, as cute as a kitten. Then, he swallows her nipple in one bite. All of it, down to the areola. The heat makes Aimee clench her jaw---it feels really good! His tongue works her nipple. Swirling, flicking, prodding, poking. 

“Nnnnh--! A-asmo!” Aimee’s knees wobble. She clenches her thighs together, trying to keep her wetness from slipping out and sliding down her legs. She can’t remember a time when she’s ever been this wet. This is actually ridiculous! 

But she can’t help it. Asmo is teasing everything out of her and she just can’t hide anymore. 

Popping off her breast with a loud suck, Asmo presses his face between her breasts. Casually motorboating himself. “So soft!” he cries against her flesh. “Like two pillows! Wow!” 

He looks up at her, while his face is framed by her squished breasts. “Aimee, your boobs are awesome. Promise me you’ll let me play with them again. Whenever I want, okay? It’s not fair if I can’t!” 

“You can play with them, Asmo,” she says (the words should feel weird coming out of mouth, but she really can’t process anything outside of making him happy). “Anytime is fine. They’re yours.”

“Ah! Yay!” Asmo showers her breasts with kisses. When he looks up at her again, his smile is devilish. “Remember what you said, now. You promised.”

Aimee nods. “I know. I won’t forget.” 

She really won’t. 

“Good girl.” Asmo chuckles. He pats the side of her face in praise. “You’re so good for me. You know that? You’re the best.” 

His words sing through her body. Making her glow from the inside out. She squeezes her eyes shut and clenches her legs harder. Trying to stop herself from overflowing. 

“Don’t do that,” Asmo says in a hushed voice. “Don’t fight it. Let me make you feel good. That’s all I want.” He runs his hands down her whole body. From her shoulders to her legs. “Will you be a good girl for me, princess? And let me give you all the pleasure you deserve?” 

With a broken cry, Aimee flings herself onto him. Jumping into his lap. She straddles his waist and holds him tight in her arms. She can’t hold back anymore. She really needs him! If he’s going to press all the buttons inside of her that make her feel this good, then there’s just no other choice! 

She whispers in Asmo’s ear, “I’ll be good, sir, I promise. Just please…” She takes his hand, guiding it between her legs. “Please touch me…here.” 

Asmo is more than willing. He runs his palm over her wetness and whistles softly. “Wow, princess, oh my goodness…” He holds his hand up to his face. It’s covered in her fluids. “You’re already this wet? Incredible! I haven’t even touched you yet.” 

“I’m sorry, sir, I couldn’t help it…” Aimee begins to blush. “You just get me so excited…”

“No, no, no!” Shaking his head, Asmo leads her back down to the bed. He lays her on her back. “Please don’t apologize! I’m happy! I think it’s wonderful that you get wet so easily. Honestly, it’s super sexy.” He winks at her. 

He tucks his fingers into the waistband of her panties. “Now, let’s give you what you asked for.” Locking her eyes in his, he slides her underwear away and tosses the sopping wet fabric over his shoulder. Completely indifferent to everything in the world except the naked woman laying under his gaze. 

He stares at her, taking in every small detail about Aimee’s body. From her head down to her toes. All of her. He touches her here and there, examining. As if he’s trying to memorize the sight. Which he probably is. When he gets his fill of that, he dives on top of her. Kissing her abdomen like it’s a lover he hasn’t seen in years. Desperately and genuinely in love.

“Beautiful. You’re just so beautiful.” He looks up at her, holding his face to her stomach. “How is it fair that you’re this beautiful? I kill myself every day for my looks, but you have them by nature! It almost makes me mad!” 

Aimee chuckles. She’s not embarrassed anymore. Even though she’s naked (and Asmo is not), it doesn’t feel like their dynamic has changed. Asmo is still being Asmo, and there is something so reassuring about that. 

She pats his head. “You’re beautiful too, Asmo, come on. You’re the prettiest one of your brothers, prettier than any demon I’ve ever seen. You know that.” 

“Well, yeah, but...I mean that’s kind of a low bar, you know?” Asmo pulls away from her, spreading her legs effortlessly. “My brothers are great but I don’t think any of them besides Lucifer have a skincare routine. So you can’t really compare…” 

He kisses the inside of her thigh. Inhaling deeply, since her smell must be quite strong here. He loves it. “But enough about them! And enough about me, too. We have the rest of our lives for you to tell me how beautiful I am. Trust me, I can’t wait to hear it.” He chuckles. “But right now, the only thing I care about is you.” He eyes her spread pussy lips. Hungry for the sight. “And this. Right here.” 

He strokes his fingers over her cunt, parting her lips even further. More wetness pours of her, drenching the sheets and his fingers. It’s a wet, sticky mess and neither of them care. Aimee is hurting bad for him. She isn’t ashamed anymore (he told her it was alright to be this turned on!). Now all she wants is his touch. 

“Aimee, you’re flooded down here.” He pushes his face against her folds. His tongue comes out to taste her. “It’s so damn sexy!” Closing his eyes, he laps at her. Eating her pussy with gusto. Stroking her needy cunt with his hot, skilled tongue. Licking long stripes from her entrance all the way to the hood of her clit. 

Her back arches from the bed. She squeals in delight. He’s licking her so thoroughly! All her crevices, all the nooks and crannies of her drenched pussy. His tongue goes everywhere. Leaving nothing untouched. 

By the time his tongue glides over her clit, Aimee is already about to cum. She was in over her head with arousal before Asmo started, and now that he’s cleaned every inch of her pussy, she’s barely hanging on by a thread. 

He flicks her clit with his tongue. Once. Twice. And then--

Screaming, Aimee cums hard. Her pussy contracts against his face---she can feel the pulses. They’re so strong they honestly scare her. She has to grab his shoulders, pressing her cunt into his face to calm the waves. Asmo takes it. He lets her do what she needs to do to ride out that orgasm. He’s the one who gifted it to her, anyway. He takes responsibility. 

“There you go, princess. I’m here. Take what you need.” He sucks her inner lips as she ruts against his mouth. Still cumming. “Do whatever makes you feel good.” 

So she does. She gives in to all her pleasure---in a way she hardly ever allows herself to do---and fucks his face. She’s been strung up hard for it, so now that she’s finally letting go it hits her like a hurricane. The force of releasing all her hesitation is almost as intense as the orgasm itself. She lets herself drown in it. 

It feels good to drown. 

When she’s finally done, she collapses onto the bed in a heap. Panting. Trying to catch her breath. 

Asmo places a hand on her chest. Steadying her. “Alright, alright. How was that? Looked pretty good from where I was watching.” 

Aimee is giddy. Her limbs are loose and light. Her legs twitch randomly, and she has no control over it. She stares at her own hands. Amazed at how an orgasm could affect her whole system. Her entire body. How it could leave her like this, satisfied but still so open. 

Enthralled by the prospect of more. 

“Asmo…” she says, tugging on his uniform collar. “Can you get naked for me now? I want to see your body, too…” 

“Ah! She speaks!” Asmo rises to his knees, unbuttoning his uniform. “I thought you’d be down for the count after that orgasm, sweetheart.” He throws his clothes to the ground in a hurry. “Looks like I’ll need to work a little harder.” 

Aimee is listening, but she can’t really focus on his words. She’s too busy watching the man (who just blew her mind) undress down to nothing. Asmo doesn’t disappoint. She asked him to show her, so he strips everything off. Even his socks. 

He stands in front of her. Hands on his hips, hard cock jutting up against his abdomen, curving upwards like a hook. Like a finger gesturing someone closer. The angle of his cock is actually brutal; it looks like it could really nail someone’s G-spot if Asmo knows how to use it.

And, it’s him. So of course he knows how. 

“How’s this, babe?” He asks, twirling around for Aimee so she gets a good look at his cute ass too. “Do you like what you see?” 

“God, yes,” Aimee replies. She reaches out to him. Holding her legs and arms open in invitation. “I love your body, Asmo! Please let me have it.”

Asmo smiles playfully. “Of course I will! I won’t keep my princess waiting any longer!” 

True to his word, Asmo leaps back on the bed. He slides in between her waiting limbs, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. She can feel the heat of his long, curved cock against her cunt and it makes her throat dry with anticipation. 

Caging her head between his forearms, Asmo leans down and whispers in her ear, “I’m going to fuck you now, sweetheart. Take all of my cock like a good girl, okay?” 

Aimee can feel the head of his manhood pressing against her gasping entrance. That pressure, combined with his words, triggers something in her. 

She comes apart. 

“Yes sir!” she screams, throwing her head back. “I’ll take your cock! Let me take it! Please!  _ Please _ ! Give it to me!” 

“Well, how could I say no to that?”

Humming gently, Asmo pushes his cock inside of her. He hesitates for a moment when he’s halfway in, checking to make sure she’s not too overwhelmed or in any pain. The look on her face gives him the greenlight he needs.

She’s in heaven.

He fucks her gently. “Yeah, that’s it. You’re doing great.”

Like she thought, his cock hits her G-spot the second he’s fully sheathed inside her. It makes her see stars. For all his complaining---again and again mentioning how unfair everything is---this is truly unfair! How can he have a cock like this?! How can anyone?! He’s not particularly long or thick, not at all on the ‘monster size’ spectrum. What he is: Precise. Dangerously so! Asmo has a cock that seems like it was chiseled by a master’s hand, designed for one thing alone: Fucking someone utterly senseless. 

“Is it good for you, princess?” He rolls his hips into her, pounding her sweet spot. Watching every expression sweep across her face. “Do you like getting fucked by my cock?”

“Y-yes…!” Aimee’s mind (the same mind she spent a ton of money educating in graduate school) is gone. Her arms and legs are shaking so hard that the bed is quivering beneath him. Her vision is going black around the edges, more and more, every single time Asmo rams his dick into her. 

“Your voice is so sweet!” Asmo grabs both her breasts and rolls the soft flesh in his hands. More for himself than Aimee at this point, because she’s getting fucked out. “Come on, give me more! More!”

“Asmo!” she cries, jaw hanging open. “Asmo, your cock is---ah! AH! I can’t---right there, it’s too much, I can’t stand it---!”

“Hm? You can’t?” Asmo slows his hips down. Eyeing her suspiciously. “Want me to stop?”

“NO!” She shakes her head so fast she gets whiplash. “No, no, please! Don’t stop! I’m begging you, sir! Please fuck me! Please, sir, don’t ever stop fucking me!!” 

Asmo sighs wistfully. “Oh, if you only knew what you were asking me right now. You’d get both of us in trouble.” He leans down and whispers in her ear as she screams incoherently. “Because I really could fuck you, just like this, forever. I mean it.” 

He punctuates his pledge with his hips, piercing her sweet spot so hard---her body has no choice but to cum. She squirts all over Asmo, crying, cumming and cumming. Asmo gives in to his own desires as he watches her climax, toppling over the edge himself and filling her up good. His cum makes her climax more intense. The orgasmic pleasure inside of her hits such a crazy height that she gets blissed out. She’s not unconscious, her eyes are still open, but she’s completely out of it. Smiling, mewling softly, sighing in happiness.

“Wow!” Asmo exclaims, wiping some of her ejaculation off his stomach. “You came really hard, Aimee! Was it good for you?” 

She hums quietly. Not quite at the point where she can actually speak yet.

Asmo, mission accomplished, kisses her forehead gently. 

“That’s my girl.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, how to capture Asmo's "wow" in fics... "Waw~~ ;)" 
> 
> I love it lol.


End file.
